The Bentley Lament
The Bentley Lament is the fifth episode of the first season of Treadstone. It aired on November 12, 2019. Synopsis Bentley discovers the truth. Doug goes on a dangerous mission. Tara confronts her past. Plot Doug Unleashes The Monster Doug and Spencer's crew arrive at the processing plant, and Doug, having studied the blueprints for the plant, is immediately on a different agenda than the rest of the group. After leading the crew onto the main floor, Doug finally spots the woman from the mugshot that he's been looking for since The Kwon Conspiracy. After the crew is spotted, mayhem erupts, and Doug, having set up Spencer and his crew as a diversion, launches into full attack mode, using all of the skills that have been hiding inside him for years. As he disables the guards, Doug makes his way up to where Patty Vernon, the local drug pin and woman from the mugshot, works. With Spencer and his team reeling at this unplanned one-man wrecking crew, Doug is shocked to find none other than his friend Mike working with the drug runners in the warehouse. Doug reacts in a split second and shoots one of Spencer's crew members, saving Mike's life, then he gets to Patty Vernon and finally executes her, fulfilling his mission. Doug later returns home later to Samantha, who has been waiting fearfully in hopes that he would return. Doug tells her that he did his job, but it was like it was someone else who took over his body, and he fears that he's turning back into a monster. Tara Visits An Old Friend Tara finds Meghan, an old friend from her previous life as a journalist, at a funeral procession in Accra, Ghana. As they catch up, Tara starts to fill Meghan in on her new investigation of Treadstone, then reveals to Meghan that she's there to see another old contact, Sebastian, with whom Tara has a complicated relationship. Tara soon finds herself at a Ghana prison where Meghan's cousin, Kofi, helps her gain access to see Sebastian. Sebastian is a charming weapons dealer; while his romantic past with Tara is hard to resist, his charms may not work as well on some of his fellow inmates who seem to have it out for him. Though Tara is there to get information about her current investigation, Sebastian keeps trying to bring up their past. When Tara reveals that she's there to discuss the story -- the same Stiletto Six story that she had obsessed over for years -- Sebastian dismisses her. As he tries to walk away, Tara tells Sebastian that Yuri Leniov is selling the Stiletto Six launch codes on the black market, and Tara needs Sebastian to grant her access to Yuri. This draws a reaction from Sebastian, but he refuses to help Tara chase down her old obsession. Later in the day, Sebastian waits to get back into his cell when Kofi discretely passes a homemade shiv to an inmate. The shiv makes its way through the inmates until finally one uses it to stab Sebastian in the back! As the ambulance carries Sebastian away from the prison, Sebastian regains consciousness to find Tara holding his hand. She sheepishly reveals that she had someone stab him in order to get him out of the prison, then she paid off the ambulance driver and hired a helicopter, who is now waiting to take Tara, Sebastian, and Meghan off to find Yuri Leniov. Bentley Realizes He Has More Enemies Than He Thought We pick up on Bentley's 1973 storyline after he was given a new ultimatum from Kohler at the end of The Berlin Proposal. Bentley is in Budapest on the hunt for a missing Field Agent named Don Matheson. He begins his search in a local bar, where he's surprised to learn that the bartender, Miklos, recognizes him and knows him as a violent threat. Bentley is studying Matheson's files when Miklos reappears with a gun aimed at Bentley's head, and there are several men moving in. Bentley springs into action, disarming Miklos and cutting the lights out before disabling four locals who have beef with Bentley. Fortunately, one of the men knows where Bentley lives, or used to live, presenting Bentley with a new lead in the search for his lost memories. Bentley makes his way to a ratty apartment building where the manager, Karoli, remembers Bentley from his time living there, though Bentley still has no recollection. As he makes his way into his old room, Bentley starts to get faint recollections, and he rips away the wallpaper and finds that his name has been written repeatedly on the wall under the wallpaper. His emotions boil over at his past self's obvious attempts to keep hold over his true identity, and he throws a chair into a mirror, which shatters to reveal a small observation room with a chair and a tripod. He follows this room to an attic, where he sees a small chair, TV, and tapes. When he plays one of the tapes, he's horrified to see his nemesis from the bar being tortured in the apartment. This gets worse, as he sees that the torturer is himself, and he's enjoying it. As Petra encourages him, Bentley's torture moves on to his former fellow-CIA agent Matheson, who is currently missing – on the tape, Matheson gives Bentley the names of the CIA agents who Bentley has realized he killed when under Soviet mind control. Bentley is torn away from the video footage when Karoli appears and tells Bentley that the KGB used the building to torture men from the city, and that Bentley was truly enjoying himself when he was living there as one of the enemy. At the end of his wits, Bentley finally calls home to speak with his mother, but he can't bear to talk to her and hangs up. With no more leads, Bentley stops at a dive bar for a drink, where a young woman named Katya approaches him and tells him that he needs to let go. She takes him to an underground night club and introduces him to her method of letting go – Katya is going to guide Bentley on an acid trip in hopes of regaining who he once was. Crossing The Border The North Korean smuggler leads Soyun to his row boat and instructs her to keep out of sight underneath his boxes. The ruse is up almost immediately, however, as a North Korean border guard approaches the boat and make the smuggler's papers out as fakes. After the smuggler attempts to draw a weapon, the border guard shoots him, and Soyun bolts from her hiding spot and knocks out the guard, then starts rowing herself to China. After arriving at the Chinese border, Soyun boards a covered truck containing other immigrants fleeing for China. In Beijing, Treadstone asset Nira Patel exits a bus and finds a storage locker containing a duffel bag with a rifle, a pistol, several blades… and a picture of Soyun as her next target. In Eastern China, the truck driver tells Soyun that she needs to get out, and she follows a flashing light down a dark road where she finds none other than Nira Patel waiting for her. Nira demands that Soyun hand over the envelope that Soyun has brought from North Korea, and when she's about to hand them over, Soyun recognizes them as the missile plans from Dae's lockbox in their house. Realizing that this handoff will implicate her husband, Soyun attacks! In an epic, hand-to-hand fight between two Treadstone assets, Nira finally gets the upper hand then shoots Soyun in the side and takes the envelope, leaving Soyun for dead. Cast Main Cast *Jeremy Irvine as J. Randolph Bentley *Brian J. Smith as Doug McKenna *Omar Metwally as Matt Edwards *Tracy Ifeachor as Tara Coleman *Han Hyo-joo as Soyun Pak *Gabrielle Scharnitzky as Petra Andropov *Emilia Schüle as Young Petra *Michelle Forbes as Ellen Becker *Michael Gaston as Dan Levine *Shruti Haasan as Nira Patel Media Gallery The_Bentley_Lament_promotional_01.jpg The_Bentley_Lament_promotional_02.jpg The_Bentley_Lament_promotional_03.jpg The_Bentley_Lament_promotional_04.jpg The_Bentley_Lament_promotional_05.jpg The_Bentley_Lament_promotional_06.jpg The_Bentley_Lament_promotional_07.jpg The_Bentley_Lament_promotional_08.jpg Videos Treadstone Preview On Season 1 Episode 5 on USA Network Treadstone FULL OPENING SCENES Season 1 Episode 5 - "The Bentley Lament" on USA Network Treadstone Sneak Peek Doug's Crew Raids The Compound Season 1 Episode 5 on USA Network Treadstone Top Moments Season 1 Episode 5 Bentley Interrogates His Aggressor on USA Network Treadstone Top Moments Season 1 Episode 5 Tara Tries To Persuade Sebastian on USA Network Treadstone Top Moments Season 1 Episode 5 SoYun And Nira Fight on USA Network Treadstone Top Moments Season 1 Episode 5 Doug Fights Towards Patty Vernon on USA Network Category:Treadstone Episodes